


Faulty Baker

by Kittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels lost in Balthazar's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty Baker

Castiel has to wonder how he’s been roped into this.

Balthazar can string together words that makes him believe something so mundane could be an adventure if he tried it. Castiel seems to have figured out this entire ’ adventure ’ has been a scheme to put him into an apron. ( but he isn’t alone, balthazar wears one he vaguely remembers gabriel giving them as a house warming present ).

           ” Cassie? “

Blue eyes align, Balthazar’s lips are slightly parted with a brow raised in silent question. Was his attention needed? He had been pushed to the side after dropping the carton of eggs on the counter too harshly.

           ” Hm? “

Castiel replies, hands smoothing down the front of his apron. The blond’s lips smooth into a softer look that Cas thinks he should wear more often. He looks younger, more relaxed.

However, the moment doesn’t last for long as Balthazar reaches for Castiel’s hand to bring him closer to the bowl. The brunette doubts he’ll ever understand how baking can bring out such an excitable side of his partner. Then again, anything that didn’t involve the family seemed to be an adventure in the making. Sometimes Castiel wishes he could see the world through the lens Balthazar always wears.

           ” You’re zoning out again. “

The blond rolls his eyes, reaching out for beaters. Castiel doesn’t remember actually owning beaters but he really didn’t make it a point to step into the kitchen beyond getting water and the occasional snack. This was Balthazar’s domain. It was a gift of the highest caliber to even be allowed to step into the immaculate space.

           ” I apologize-- “

           ” Ah- _ah_ , none of that. Just hold the beaters in the bowl. “

Castiel believes he can do that though he has, somehow, set fire to water. Who knows what would happen if he were to hold a beater. Even with his past failures in the kitchen ( that balthazar has been witness to ) the blond seems confident in his ability to hold beaters and therefore he won’t let him down.

It works for the most part until his thumb hits the setting switch. From a nice, calm second setting the beaters whirred onto hurricane wind worthy setting six. Not a single thing in their kitchen was safe from the shower of batter. All Castiel can think about is how Balthazar could have trusted him with this task knowing how everything horrible in a kitchen that could happen did happen when he was in charge of a single thing.

Fortunately, before there is more batter on them than in the bowl, Balthazar rips the cord from the wall causing the beaters to die instantly.

A soft noise escapes Balthazar’s throat first, thankfully breaking the suffocating silence, while Castiel is still far too shocked to say anything beyond a choked noise.

           ” Oh, _darling_. “

His partner utters, the grin confusing him. He’s made a mess. A ridiculous, obnoxious mess and Balthazar merely laughs? He’s missing the memo. Messes do not equate laughter—

At least they don’t until Balthazar takes a napkin to his cheek ( when did he even get it? )

           ” Next time I’ll just keep you on manual stirring. “

Lips threaten to form a frown until a thumb pulls against his lips forcibly moving turned lips. A dark brow raises and Balthazar’s mouth shifts into a look he knows far too well. He has only a second to attempt to find something far more interesting than being teased— except there’s a mouth on his and a tongue swiping against his lower lip. The sensation lasts only for a moment but his heart has taken to beating a bit faster.

           ” I out did myself this time with the batter, I must say. “

Thin lips smirk, a joke that Castiel doesn’t quite get. But the idea is there, a planted seed. It seems so staged, his mistake. It’s too late when he notices how hard his fallen into Balthazar’s clutches.

His finger was already reaching into the bowl, batter catching on the tip of a digit. He’s curious. He’s ruined whatever baked good Balthazar was attempting to make and, against his better judgment, he knows the consumption of raw eggs isn’t the greatest of ideas. Logic doesn’t stop him from putting the batter in his mouth and humming at the taste.

It definitely was good.

           ” It is… enjoyable. “

A laugh falls from Balthazar’s mouth. Laughter lines are only deepened with the blond’s amusement. Cas finds that he rather likes how happy this mess seems to have made his partner.


End file.
